Fabrication Machine
The Fabrication Machine is the mechanical creature that continually seeks to eliminate the Stitchpunks. It is the main antagonist and the creator of the "Cat Beast", "Winged Beast" and "Seamstress". Bio The Fabrication Machine (originally called the B.R.A.I.N.) was created by the Scientist by order of the ChancellorawhilebeforetheScientist created the 9. Neither one of them realized initially that the Scientist's creation would turn out corrupted and/or be used for purposes that would turn it that way or give it the knowledge of such evil. When the time came, the Scientist tried to oppose it being used but failed to convince the Chancellor not to use it. The Chancellor had it given an outer casing which gave it prehensile limbs and attatched it to the Factory so that it could be mobile whilst working on the weapons it had been made to create, yet be confined to the Factory. Eventually, the Fabrication Machine cracked under the pressure and set its corrupted mind to work on weaponry that would overthrow the human race. It was deactiv ated soon after this, but its creations went on to destroy the humans in the immediate area. It is unknown if there are any humans living in far off places that may have escaped this attack. The Fabrication Machine was thought to have no emotion and couldn't feel any remorse for what it had done to the human race. It was also thought that it neither cared nor had compassion for any living thing, though it seemed to show something akin to concern when the Scientist was taken away, and immediately grew aggressive. Appearance The original look of the Machine was a very decorated and beautiful sphere that had a single, glowing red eye in the middle. It had two small arms protruding from the sides and many vibrating power chargers all over. Its new body gave it 9 new arms used for cutting and welding metal, as well as grasping arms. It was permenantly attached to the factory ceiling. "9" Scientist Facebook ' '''The link above provides a diary of the Scientist. It explains the creation of the machine in the older posts. Role in film The Fabrication Machine was the creation of the Scientist hired by the Chancellor to help build robots to aid in the State's campaign to conquer the world. The Scientist gave the B.R.A.I.N. everything it needed to create war machines on a massive scale, but the Chancellor had taken it away when the Scientist realized that he didn't give it a human soul to give it an ability to cope with stress. Pushed to its limits by the State's demand for war machines, the Machine soon snapped and began to reprogram the other machines into attacking humanity in general - average citizens, soldiers, children, anyone who got in the war machines' ways. The Machine was shut down soon after, though its creations went on to destroy all life. Its last surviving creation was the Cat-beast, who still sought out to kill all organic life, which was no more than the stitch punks that the scientist had created. When the beast took 2, who was carrying the talisman, 9 and 5 went after them. After a long battle, 7 swoops in and kills the beast, and 9 being curious of the purpose of the talisman, sticks it in a nearby slot. The talisman starts to glow, and soon steals 2's soul. The slot was actually attached to the Fabrication Machine, who soon woke up to find its unwelcomed guests. After a long run from the Machine, the stitch punks finally make it out and back to the church. The Machine, finally back up and running, builds the Winged-beast to go and capture them. In the time the stitch punks are battling the beast, the Fabrication Machine builds Seekers (hot air balloon-like creations) that collect garbage from the streets, and keep a lookout for the stitchpunks. It also built the Seamstress to go and aid in the destruction. The Seamstress had brought back 8 and 7. 7 was saved with the help of 9, but 8's soul had been taken. When they escaped the factory, the stitchpunks attempted to destroy the Fabrication Machine by throwing an oil barrel into the factory (which had been filled with gas from when humanity was still in existence) with a lit fuse attached. The barrel exploded and tore down the entire factory, including most - if not all - the Fabrication Machine's creations. With a celebration at hand, 5 chases after a fallen record. He approaches the site of the explosion, and the Fabrication Machine rises out from the ground, no longer stationary. He gets to the others to warn them, but the Machine grabs 5 and steals his soul. After a short, grieving chase, the Machine soon ends up stuck on a split bridge with it hanging from one half as if in a cage. 6 explains how the souls are still strapped inside the monster, and can only be freed if they go back to the source. 6 is quickly snatched up, and his soul is taken from him. 9 decides to go back to the source (which turns out to be the room in which the scientist created the stitchpunks) and learns (through watching a holographic recording the Scientist left behind just before creating 9) how the talisman works, how the Machine became corrupted, and how to defeat the Machine, and he quickly rushes back to the team. He finds the others launching what ever they can find at the Machine. It takes mild damage as it storms toward their position. 9 shows them how they can use the talisman against the beast, just as it finds them and tries to torch them. 9 nearly sacrifices himself just as 1 jumps in the way to save him. 1 dies just as 9 is able to retrieve the talisman. He uses the sequence buttons just as the Scientist had showed him in a holographic recording, and the talisman retrieves all the souls inside the Fabrication Machine. The souls escape its body, and the Machine loses its immortality. Lacking an energy source, and damaged by the talisman's power, the Machine twitches and pours sparks all over the place in an intricate dance, hissing and screaming in pain, then its head combusts in an explosion of metal and electricity, and the dead chassis collapses. Trivia *On the 9 forum, Fabrication Machine has gone by many nicknames, including things as sugarcoated as "Fabby" and "Mr. Fab." *Its design resembles GlaDOS of ''Portal. Category:Machines Category:Characters